


Chemistry

by ChocCookieMonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Reader Is Not Frisk, What am I doing, attempted puns, i should be doing my assignments, i suck at puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocCookieMonster/pseuds/ChocCookieMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just a normal university student who has a deep passion for chemistry. And after monsters started living on the surface for a year, you couldn't help but wonder their origins. You were too busy with your work that you hadn't the time to interact with a monster so your quest for knowledge had to be postponed.<br/>One day, you encountered a certain skeleton. And he was your new lab instructor. Oh, look he even brought friends. Guess your boring uni life is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing ? I have no idea. I was eating butterscotch cookies when this suddenly popped into my head. I'm sorry if it's boring, I haven't written in ages. Would love someone to beta my work though. I suck. I know. Well, I hope you readers enjoy it anyway. this is the first encounter between you and a certain skeleton.

_Just a few drops . . ._

“Hey  !” **crack !** The sound of glass shattering was echoed in the suddenly silent room.

You grit your teeth, counting to ten mentally so you wouldn’t explode to whoever dared interrupt you. You were _so close_ to getting a positive result. You glared at your classmate, “ _What?_ ” you hissed venomously. He flinched slightly.

“Ughhh sorry about that. Didn’t mean to do that”, he scratched the back of his head,” oh! did you hear? We’re having a new lab instructor since Ms. Ellya got fired because of _the incident._ ”

God, you hated how most of your classes seems too nosy for their own good. You never liked gossip, so you kept to yourself and only interact with them when absolutely necessary. You would rather work alone than paired up with these boneheads.

“Mhm”  you gave a disinterested hum, not wanting him to give him the wrong idea and think that you forgave him for his earlier stunt. You were really interested who your new lecturer though, so you at least acknowledge him to hear him what he has to say.

He seemed to notice you weren’t ignoring him and grinned, “ I heard from Zella that it was a monster! Who would’ve thought that their _kind_ has actual brains?” he snickered.

You gave him a look as you bent down to pick up the broken glasses, “THEY have feelings too. They’re a living being just like us who deserved to have the chance to live normally”, how you hated some humans criticized just because something was different than them, like it was a bad thing. Sure you criticized here and there, but not enough to shame other people. You only criticized your closest family and friends, not some stranger you barely met. _Never judge a book by its cover_ , your granny used to say. You were open minded and didn’t judge a person right away. Because let’s face it, everyone is black and white. Everyone makes mistakes. It’s just how the world works. Heck, even the nicest person in the world had to make the biggest mistake in their lives. But it seems since monsters started living on the surface again, your kind wasn’t too keen on sharing right with them. Monster fascinated you. What they were made of. How do their body functions. You know they were made of magic but the question was _how?_. You were always hungry for knowledge, wanting to know things that piqued you interest as much as possible.

“FUCK!”

Great you got cut. Way to go , you should’ve picked up the broom but nooo you just had to be lazy.

“Oh shit! Here, let me take you to the nursery!” your classmate quickly rushed over next to you, grabbing your hand to inspect it.

You quickly pulled your hand and stood, “No, it’s alright. I can go by myself.”

Before he had a chance to answer you quickly strode out of the laboratory, wanting to get this over and done with so you could continue with your assignment.

You were cradling your hand to your chest, and was spacing out to mentally calculate how much time you had to wait to complete your assignment that you didn’t notice a figure in front of you.

“Omph!”

You fell to your ass and instinctively braced your hands beside you to lessen the blow. Bad idea.

“Gah!”, great your hand was throbbing.

“shit, sorry kid. didn’t notice you there.” Wow, that was sure a deep voice.

As you were inspecting your injuries, a tall figure looms over you. You faced them to say it was okay. The words died in your throat as you saw the face of the figure.

A skeleton was right in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, kinda short but i hope you like it! :)


	2. New Faces

Oh my, so much positive feedback. It makes me so happy qwq Thank you guys so much. I'm glad ya enjoying this. it's like 7.49 a.m and I have a test on 9. *munching on chocolate chip cookies and drinks green tea* ugh, I'm so nervous. Anyway this was beta'ed by the lovely [rosesandspades713](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713). Do visit her account! There's some steamy works to you sinners out there ;) Anywayyyy, without further ado here's Chapter 2.

p.s i have a [tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/). any request or you just wanted to drop by to say hi just send me a message there :) 

\----------------------------

 

“didn’t think you’d  _fall_  for me that soon,” he snickered.

 

Oh god, was he-did he-

 

You couldn’t help it, it was so bad, but it was a good kinda bad. The corner of your mouth twitched upwards. He noticed, as the grin that seemed to stick on his face began to widen.

 

“That was so bad,” you said as you tried to stand back up. Keyword,  _tried_. It was kinda difficult since you were depending on one hand only.

 

A bony hand grabbed you from behind and slipped under your legs. Oh god, he was carrying you bridal style.

 

Your face instantly started to heat up. “ W-wait! Put me down! I can stand on my own just fine!”

 

He looked at you with an amused expression, “really? i can’t help but notice the  _gravity_  of the situation you were in.”

 

You tried your best to give him the look, but it was ruined when your body shook with laughter. And then you burst into giggles. You can’t help it. You were a sucker for a good pun.

 

“That was also really bad.”

 

He seemed pleased with himself. “ah, but you liked it, kid.”

 

You pursed your lips, “I am not a kid, I’m already .”

 

He grinned wider (Is that even possible? Maybe it is, he is made up of magic after all. Maybe you should head to the library later and check the history section on the history of mankind and monsters). “heh, sure kid. i’m sans, sans the skeleton.”

 

You raised an eyebrow, “.”

 

He grinned at you, “nice name kid.”

 

You pouted, saying “I am NOT a kid. Now put me DOWN.”

 

He relented and set you down. Once you got your bearings you looked up at him, and noticed he was at least 3 heads taller than you. You narrowed your eyes at him.

 

“You’re awfully tall for a skeleton.” 

 

He shrugs, “or you’re just a small fry.” He wiggled his . . . eyebrows (?) at you.

 

You stuck your tongue out at him. It wasn’t your fault you got your height from your mother’s side. Goddamn genetics.

 

“very mature,” he snickered. 

 

You ignored him and head towards the nursery, “Goodbye Sans.”

 

“awww, don’t leave kid. i’d be  _bonely_  without you.”

 

You rolled your eyes, but smiled at his pun.

 

“See ya boneboy.”

 

Suddenly, you felt a breeze behind you. You jumped and held your good hand on your chest, calming your beating heart. You glanced behind you and noticed it was Sans with his shit eating grin.

 

“heh, didn’t mean to  _rattle your bones_. But i thought you’d like some company.” You huffed out a laugh.

 

“I admit that was pretty  _humerus_.”

 

He chuckled, “that tickled my  _funny bone_.”

 

You two playfully bantered until you reached the nursery. You were slightly nervous, as you’ve never had to go to the nursery before. The smell of antiseptic just gives you the heebie-jeebies.

 

You knocked on the door and a sweet, kind voice called out a come in.

 

When you pulled open the door you didn’t expect for a goat monster to greet you. Huh, this day is going to be the most eventful day of your entire life.  _Literally_.

 

“Good day, child. How can I help you?” A goat-like woman greeted you kindly, her friendly maroon eyes  peering at you.

 

“Um, I was wondering if you could patch up my hand . . . please?” You couldn’t help but feel like a child when you faced her, she reminded you of your mom back home. Now that you thought about it, when was the last time you visited your family back home?

 

“Goodness child! Let me have a look.” She started fussing over you and made you sit on one of the nursery’s beds. She gently took your hand and inspected it. Suddenly, a soft magenta glow surrounded your injured hand. Your eyes widened as you started to see your hand quickly healing.

 

_Oh wow_.

 

Your eyes were still wide as your brain tried to process what had happened. She healed you, with magic. It felt like being cocooned in a blanket.  _Warm and safe_.

 

“ T-thank you . . um . .” you stuttered, not quite remembering if she told you her name or not.

 

“Oh! How rude of me. My name is Toriel.” She gave you a warm smile.

 

You couldn’t help but smile back at her, “I’m .”

 

“What a pleasant name. It is nice to meet you,.”

 

Suddenly you heard someone clearing their throat.

 

“uhhhh, hate to bother ya but aren’t ya suppose to get back to your class?” Sans asked as he raised his eyebrow at you.  _How does he do that?_

“Oh, um, yeah, thanks again Toriel. Maybe we can meet some other time?” You’re definitely meeting up again, you thought. You finally had a chance to talk to a monster!

 

“Of course child, would you like to exchange numbers?” You quickly nodded and took out your phone. She gave you her phone and the two of you quickly exchanged numbers. You waved goodbye as you and Sans walked out of the nursery.

 

“She was really nice.” Anyone thinking monsters was a threat was clearly out of their minds. You encountered two today and they were nothing but nice to you. Unlike some other humans you’ve just met.

 

“heh, yeah, tori is as sweet as  _pie_.” Sans glanced at you, “hey, wanna take a shortcut?”

 

You raised an eyebrow, “Shortcut? What do you mean-?”

 

“just grab on tight.” He winked at you and circled an arm around your waist, you felt a pulling sensation. Like you were falling. But it quickly disappeared, and you were in front of  your lab room.

 

“Wha-?” Your mind couldn’t process what just happened. He grinned at you and winked.

 

“magic.”

 

Yeah no shit, genius. You wanted to retort but you kept your mouth shut and rolled your eyes at him instead.

 

“I’ll see you later Sans.” You waved at him and went inside your lab, striding to your table to continue your work. As you were preparing your sample, you heard someone enter the lab.

 

You looked at the front and saw –

 

_Huh._

“hey, i’m your new lab instructor. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, hit that kudos button? puhleaseeeeeeee. chapter 3 may take awhile cause i have a ton of work. a skele-ton. oh god, what is happening to me xD toodles !


	3. Bad Dream . . . Or Something More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a bad dream, or is it a memory?

heyyy :D here's chapter 3! as always it was beta'ed by the awesome [rosesandspades713](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713) go check some of her works! it's awesomely awesome. drop by my [tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/)! you can request a fanfic, ask questions or just drop by to say hi :)

enjoy!

\---------------------------

You were in a dark room; you couldn’t move your body, realizing that your hands and feet were tied. The room carried an odd odor. Not disgusting enough to make you gag but enough that your face scrunched up in displeasure. You strained your ear to hear any noise, but were only met with silence. Even when you opened your eyes you were met with darkness. You had two conclusions: either it was really dark in here or you were blindfolded.

 

Suddenly you heard the creak of a door opening and footsteps heading towards you. You heart was pounding in your chest, fear and anxiety invading every cell in your body. You were tugged and your back hit something solid, your head pounding with pain. And you heard laughter, cruel laughter as they enjoyed your pain. Something cold and sharp was placed on your neck, and the pressure of the object caused your neck to spill warm liquid.

 

“ **We’re going to have so much fun,."**

 

You tried to scream for help, but your voice was muffled by the cloth tied around your mouth.

 

**And nobody came.**

 

“!”

 

Your eyes snapped open and you quickly shot awake, adrenaline pulsing through your body and your eyes darting frantically to your surroundings, trying to find any kind of threat.

 

You sighed in relief when you only saw your roommate standing beside your bed, her face scrunching in worry. “You okay, ? I kept trying to call you but you wouldn’t wake up.”

 

You nodded your head and combed your fingers through your hair, realizing that your hands were shaking. You quickly pulled them to your chest and took some deep breaths, trying to calm your racing heart.

 

“It was just a bad dream," you muttered quietly.

 

She snorted and gave you a hard look, “Seems more like a nightmare to me.”

 

You waved her off and forced a laugh. "I’ll be fine.”

 

She sighed in defeat and took a quick look at her watch. “Shoot, I’m gonna be late. Stay in bed and rest , I’ll tell your lecturers you’re not fit to come to class today.” She quickly glared at you when you were about to protest. “REST, you’ve worn yourself out this couple of weeks. I’ve been watching you know, sleeping only 2 hours every day isn’t good for your health, .” The last sentence was spoken softly that you didn’t have the energy to argue. 

 

Your shoulders sagged in defeat. “Fine.”

 

She gave you a bright smile and pinched your cheek.  “Good girl.” She ruffled your head.

 

You huffed out in irritation and tried to comb your hair in vain. “You better go to class now since you only have 5 minutes before class start.” 

 

“Shit!” She rushed to get her stuff and ran off.

 

You chuckled and shook your head; your roommate was one of your closest friends. Even though you two had different personalities, somehow the two of you just clicked together the first time you met.

 

You stretched and quickly got out of bed to take a shower; she may have asked you to rest, but she didn’t say anything about not studying.

 

Clad in a dark green sweater, light blue jeans and red sneakers you decided to head to the café first to eat breakfast.  _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day._ The voice of your mother reciting that every day when you were younger echoed in your mind.

 

You noticed a new café was opened.  _Muffet’s_ wasscrawled in an elegant handwriting on the banner.

 

You decided to try it out.

 

As soon as you opened the door, the sweet smell of pastries and latte filled your senses. Your mouth started to water and you swallowed. Oh god, all of the pastries looked  **so**  good!

 

Your eyes scanned the menu, contemplating what you should get. 

 

Oh!  Your eyes shined excitedly when you saw your favorite flavor.

 

You strode to the counter full of vigor. You were on a mission!

 

A friendly spider monster stood behind the counter. You gaped at her; insects always fascinated you with their unique capabilities. And spiders were one of your top fascinations.

 

“How can I help you, sweetie?” She smiled sweetly at you. You blushed and apologized for staring at her.

 

She giggled, “Fufufufu, don’t worry dear. Better staring than my customers running away.” She waved you off. “Now have you decided what to order?”

 

You nodded and ordered a chocolate mint latte with a spider croissant.

 

“Do you want to eat here or have it wrapped for takeaway?” she asked you as you were staring in fascination as spiders were making your latte.

 

You quickly snapped out of your observation, “Oh! Takeaway please!”

 

She nods and instructs the spiders to wrap your order. After paying for the purchase, she waved at you “Do come again dearie.” 

 

You waved back. You were  _definitely_  going to become a regular there.

 

Sitting under one of the university’s big trees, you enjoyed the peaceful scenery and your breakfast.

 

“what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” came a voice from behind you.

 

You jumped and quickly turned around, taking deep breaths to calm your beating heart.

 

“Professor Sans!” You glared at him; it was a good thing you were finished eating because you didn’t enjoy choking on your food.

 

“just sans is fine.” He sat next to you and looked at you out of the corner of his eyes. “did something happen? a friend of yours told me that you were  _sick through the bone_  and couldn’t come to class today.”

 

You snorted at the pun and knew he was exaggerating on purpose. “Nah, I’m fine. She thought I was overdoing myself and told me to rest.” Plus you had a nightmare, but you kept that information to yourself. You didn’t want anyone worrying about you.

 

He raised an eyebrow at you, “you need to learn when to just  _chill_  sometimes.” He pulled out a nice cream to emphasis his point.

 

You shook your head at him but your mouth gave you away as it twitched upwards, “I just lose track of time when I’m focused."

 

“guess i‘ve gotta keep an  _eye socket_  out for ya then.” He winked at you and shoved his hands inside of the pockets of a blue jacket he was wearing. You look at what he was wearing out of the corner of your eyes.

 

He was wearing a button down shirt that he usually wore during his lectures. But instead of the formal black jacket, he was wearing a blue jacket. A couple of buttons from his shirt were undone and his tie was missing. He wore his black slacks. But what made you giggle was seeing his wearing pink fluffy slippers.

 

“see something you like?” He winked at you.

 

You rolled your eyes at him but decided to entertain him, “Maybe I am.”

 

Actually, somewhere deep inside your heart admitted that he was attractive but you pushed that thought away.

 

“nice to know that someone finds me attractive despite being a bag of bones.”

 

You laughed and wiped a tear out of the corner of your eye. “You’re terrible.”

 

He shrugged. "hey, i tried.” But he seemed pleased with himself as you chuckled at him.

 

“Watch out!” a voice suddenly yelled and your vision quickly turned black.

 

The last thing you heard was Sans calling frantically at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit that kudos button if you enjoy ! :) check out my other story of Asriel/Reader and comment if you'd like a sequel. Toodles for now. Wish me luck on my exam this Monday!


	4. Beiju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beiju means tragedy in Mandarin :)

hello my lovely readers *showers you with lots of cookies* i'm so glad you guys are really enjoying this! i'm kinda rusty in terms of creativity since i haven't write anything in awhile. so yeah, here's chapter 4 for you lovelies! as always, this was beta'ed by the stunning [rosesandspades713](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713) :) drop by my [tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/) to request a fic, ask questions or just say hi.

On with the show!

\-------------------

“!”

 

You stopped collecting flowers and turned around, seeing your mother walk towards you with a stern expression.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off without telling me first?” She gave you a look that was one of her you-better-have-a-good-reason-or-no-dessert-for-a-month glares.

 

You showed her the bouquet of flowers in your tiny chubby hands. “I wanted to give you flowers, Mommy.”

 

She sighed and gave you a fond look. “I swear one of these days you’re going to give me a heart attack.” She picked you up and spun you around.

 

You squealed and giggled, stretching your small hands and circling them around her neck. “I love you, Mommy.”

 

She stopped and kissed your forehead. “I love you too, my little tianshi*.”

 

She secured you on her hips and walked back to the bakery that she owned.

 

She put you down on the counter of the bakery and hurried to check on the pastries she was baking.

 

You were making a flower crown when the bell attached to the entrance dinged.

 

You glanced towards the door and saw a woman. She had strawberry blonde hair, grey eyes and pale complexion. You noticed she wore too much make up and her clothes consisted of a short black skirt, a white tank top, and a tiny pink jacket that had fur on the neckline.  
  


Your eyes locked with hers, and she gave you a smile that sent shivers up your spine.

 

“Hello, you must be . My name is Kim.” She extended a hand out towards you but you shook your head and tried to get off the counter.

 

“It’s rude to ignore, .” She snatched your arm and held it in a tight grip, her long nails digging into your skin.

 

You cried out in pain and tugged your arm, trying to free it from her grip.

 

“M-mommy!” You cried out to your mother, hoping she heard you.

 

“?!” Your mother responded with concern, rushing to see what was wrong with you. Her eyes widen when she saw Kim.

 

“You!” She pointed a finger at her. “Let go of my daughter! I thought that James and I made it clear to stay away from us!”

 

She laughed hysterically. “Oh? You never mentioned your  _family_  though.”

 

She tugged on your arm harder and you cried out as your body crashed on the hard floor. You sobbed out as pain shot through the back of your head.

 

“M-mo-mommy . . .” you whispered softly as darkness clouded your vision.

 

As you were falling unconscious, you heard yelling and felt your body being carried and shoved forcefully. The last thing you heard was the woman’s voice yelling at someone to drive.

 

The first thing you noticed when you were conscious was that you were so  _cold_. You let out a whimper, you always got cold easily. That was why your mother made sure you had a thick blanket when tucking you in.

 

“Mommy? Daddy?” You tried to open your eyes, but when you finally managed to, your head began to throb and you felt like the back of your head was oozing out warm liquid. You tried to move but your hands were tied behind your back, your legs also tied together.

 

You heard the creak of a door opening, and footsteps were heading towards you. You felt the person’s intense stare towards you and you whimpered, scared that you couldn’t see where the door was, or anything for that matter.

 

“H-hello?” you called out timidly.

 

You heard someone laughing, it was so filled with  _evil_ , that you instantly curled in on yourself, trying to make yourself appear smaller.

 

“Tsk tsk. Look at yourself. I can’t believe that you’re James’s daughter. Pathetic. But I guess you’re quite cute, why, I think you’ll be quite the looker when you grow up. I guess your mother had only her looks to be proud of.” She snorted and ran a hand to your face.

 

Your body shook with anger. How dare she talk about YOUR MOTHER that way?

 

The woman, Kim, thought that you were afraid and gave an amused chuckle, “Aww you’re shaking like a leaf.” She patted your cheek.

 

With new-found courage you bit into her hand, a metallic taste hitting your taste bud.

 

“FUCK! You little piece of shit!” She slapped your cheek. You could feel it throbbing and warming. The impact made your head start throbbing like crazy and you felt dizzy.

 

“You’re gonna pay for that you little bastard!” She kicked your ribs for good measure and you heard her walking away and slamming the door shut.

 

You wheezed out, trying to breathe properly. Your whole body  _hurt_. You sobbed out quietly, not wanting Kim to hear you, and prayed that your parents would save you.

 

You’d give up dessert for your entire life if it meant getting back with your parents.

 

You let out a shaky breathe, and curled your small body, trying to fight the cold. Your parents were going to find you. You shouldn’t worry. Your parents always found you no matter where you were.

 

The thought of getting back with your family filled you with determination.

 

A month, that was how long you were in that disgusting room. You hadn't bathed at all in the period of time the woman kept you hostage. You knew you were losing weight, your clothes sliding off your shoulders were proof enough. Kim only fed you a slice of bread a day. At first you protested and made a fuss, but after the beatings she gave you, you learned to just keep your mouth shut.

 

Your whole body never stopped hurting; the back of your head didn’t ooze any of that liquid anymore but it felt sticky and uncomfortable. It also was starting to smell weird. Your chest hurt whenever you tried to breathe. Every part of your body was throbbing. You were starting to lose hope. What if your parents couldn’t find you?

 

You heard the door opened and your body tensed in fear; she wasn’t supposed to visit you. She already gave you bread that tasted funny.

 

“Hey .” She greeted you happily. You remained quiet, knowing it was safer to not respond to her.

 

You felt her tugging at something around your head and instantly you could see your surroundings. It was a small room: dusty and bare. There was only a small window that indicated it was night time. You slowly looked up at her.

 

She was giving you a friendly smile, but after all the abuse you suffered from her you knew she had anything but friendly intentions.

 

“Let’s play a game . Do you like games? I know you do.” She gave you a creepier smile.

 

Your body started to shake, and you shook your head. You didn't want to be involved with her in any way.

 

She laughed maniacally, “Unluckily for you, you have no choice in this matter.” She narrowed her eyes at you and smirked.

 

“The rules are pretty simple: if you let out even a small sound, I win. And if you manage to keep quiet, you win and I’ll let you free.”

 

You immediately perked up on the offer, your 9-year-old mind not finding anything wrong with it.

 

“O-okay, what’s t-the game called?” you asked timidly, not wanting to anger her.

 

She pulled out a knife and gave you a menacing smile, her eyes glinting.

 

“It’s called ‘Let’s cut  until she makes a sound’.”  She ripped your battered clothes from you, leaving you in your cartoon underwear.

 

Tears streamed down your face, “MOMMY! DADDY!”

 

She tilted her head, seeming to try and hear something, and gave you a menacing grin.

 

**“And nobody came.”**

“wake up !”

 

Your eyes snapped open, and you gasped out for air, body thrashing to get away from  _her_.

 

You were held down gently but firm by a bony hand. Your body was tensed to fight if necessary.

 

“deep breaths, kid. you’re okay. it was just a bad dream. shhhh, there there.”

 

Someone with a deep and gentle voice whispered to you. You were okay. It was just a dream. She wasn’t here anymore. She’s far away from you. She won’t be back. Ever. You let out a shaky breath and closed your eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

When you were sure that you were okay, you opened your eyes slowly. Sans was beside you, rubbing soothing circles on your arm. His permanent grin was pulled down in a frown.

 

“I’m okay.” You gave him a small smile. “Sorry if I  _rattled your bones_.”

 

His frown disappeared but he wasn’t grinning broadly like he usually did when you cracked a joke. It was more like a grimace.

 

You gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m really okay.”

 

He gave you a soft smile, and patted your arm. “glad to know, kid.”

 

You looked around and noticed you were in an unfamiliar room. You were on a bed, but it wasn’t the hard bed that was in the nursery. This bed was soft and comfortable. You looked around and saw a treadmill in the center of the room. There was a cupboard and a table lamp at the corner of the room. There also seemed to be a dozen of socks scattered on the floor and a . . . tornado of clothes? Wait, was that a dog?

 

“Where are we?” You raised an eyebrow, watching the white dog chase a shirt happily.

 

Sans rubbed the back of his skull. “uhhh, we’re at my place.”

 

“What?” You blinked at him, your brain seeming to take its sweet time to process what he just said.

 

“you were hit by a ball by a guy who was messing around with his friends. your head was bleeding. he was really worried and insisted to send you to the nursery but since lunch break was over i took you instead. he wanted me to tell you he was really sorry. tori patched your head up. you didn’t wake up when work hour was over so i brought you to my place since i didn’t know where you were staying.  do you feel dizzy or any pain? tori said to text her if you are.”

 

You rubbed the back of your head, remembering your dream.

 

“hey kid. you okay?” Sans shook your shoulder gently, snapping you out of it.

 

“Y-yeah. I just had a bad dream.” You waved it off, hoping he’d buy it.

 

He gave you a look, “kid. i know when to differentiate a bad dream and a nightmare when i see one and what i saw just now definitely was more than a bad dream.”

 

You sighed and rubbed your arm. “I-“, you didn’t know where to start, your mind was a jumbled mess. “I-“, suddenly your stomach started to rumble loudly.

You blushed and hide your face behind your hands, hearing Sans chuckle.

 

“how about we get some grub and then chat? i know a great place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tianshi means angel in mandarin :D hit that kudos button if you enjoyed!


	5. A Heart to Soul

i noticed that i made a lot of grammar mistakes when i sent the draft to [rosesandspades713](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713) to be beta'ed. thank her for correcting it ;w; andddd follow [my tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/) to request a fic, ask questions or just to say hi :)

On with the show!

 

-Iamacutecookiecouchpotato-

It turned out that the place Sans was talking about was a pub called Grillby’s. The inside was illuminated by a soft orange glow. It was warm too, which pleasantly surprised you. It had a nice homey feel to it, not stuffy and uncomfortable like the other pubs that you have gone to with your friends. At one of the tables there was a group of white dogs in police attire playing cards. You also saw a drunken rabbit in one of the booths, muttering to herself and contemplating life. There was also a monster with big sharp teeth who was staring intently at the menu in front of him. When the both of you stepped into the pub, they all greeted Sans.

 

He must be a regular, you thought to yourself.

 

He led you to the bar table and hopped into one of the chairs provided, patting the seat next to him.

 

The moment you sat down you felt a warm presence in front of you. You jumped a bit when you saw a man (well, a monster) who was on fire. His entire body was engulfed in flames, glasses perched upon his non-existent nose. You were quite mesmerized by the way the flames on top of his head seemed to sway and crackle into the air. Since you get cold easily, fire was your main source of warmth. You would sit in front of the fireplace, basking in the warmth that emitted from it when you were younger. You didn’t realize you were staring at the elemental monster until Sans nudged you slightly.

 

“i know grillbz is pretty  _hot_  but you’re kinda flustering him with all the staring, kid.”

 

You rolled your eyes at his pun but couldn’t hold your giggles even if you desperately wanted to. You looked at the elemental monster with an apologetic look. “Sorry for staring. It was quite rude of me.”

 

He shook his head and waved his hands. “ . . . It’s okay. We are quite different from humans after all . . .” he said. His voice was soft and crackled a bit.

 

You nodded and looked through the menu that Grillby gave to you. There were only a few things on it, but you didn’t mind. Quality over quantity, you remembered your nutritionist lecturer telling in one of her classes. You spotted a burger and fries and began to salivate at the thought of it, since you haven’t had junk food in awhile you guessed it was okay to order them.

 

“I’ll have a burger and fries.”

 

Grillby nodded and took the menu from you and tilt his head towards Sans. “. . . Usual?”

 

Sans grinned. “yeah.”

 

After Grillby went to the kitchen, Sans looked at you and raised an eyebrow. “so . . . want to talk about what you dreamed about?”

 

You immediately tensed. “It’s nothing really. I just had a really bad dream.”

 

He gave you a look,. “i’d be a  _numbskull_  to believe that. i may not have  _brains_  but i got a phd for a reason.”

 

You chuckled quietly but grimaced when you remembered back to the dream you had. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. One, two, three, four, five . . . you exhaled, feeling not as tense and calm enough.

 

“My mom wasn’t originally from here. She lived in China and moved here to further her studies. And she met Dad at university. My dad . . . wasn’t the most ideal student during that time. He was smart but didn’t bother doing his best because he didn’t see the purpose of it. He was from a rich family, and I mean a  _really really_  rich family. His parents, my grandparents, didn’t know what to do with him for all the trouble he got himself into. My grandfather even threatened to disown him. But my dad knew he wouldn’t do that, since he was an only child and the heir of the family company. He . . .” You paused, trying to find the right words to continue and decided to just tell him everything. “He made a huge mistake and was involved with a mafia. He didn’t do or sell any drugs but he hung out with them. He even dated one of the girls in that mafia. One day, when he was hanging out with them, another mafia ambushed them and killed most of them. He was traumatized after that incident, and locked himself up, not going to class for a week. My grandfather got tired of his depression and kicked open his door, yelling at my dad saying that 'You made mistakes son. So what? It’s in human nature. You just need to learn from it and take responsibility. Now is the time you prove yourself.' After that my grandfather literally dragged my dad back to university. My dad wanted to redeem himself and strived for the best, and he told me that one of the best memories in university was meeting my mom.” You paused and smiled softly, remembering how your dad used to tell stories of him and mom met with a silly smile on his face, voice full of love. “They got married and my dad worked with my grandfather and soon became the president of the company. My mom decided to quit being a chemical scientist after she discovered she was pregnant. She bought a small shop near our home and opened a bakery. But one day, Dad’s old girlfriend found him and assumed they were still dating. She was furious when she found out my dad was already married and made both of my parents’ lives miserable. They reported the police when one day she threatened to harm my mother. But she disappeared. I was born and my parents decided she wasn’t coming back anymore. We lived a happy life. But when I was 9, that horrid woman came back. She kidnapped me.” You paused again and took a shaky breath.

 

You noticed that your burger and fries was already in front of you. You must’ve zone out and didn’t notice Grillby placing it down. You glanced to your side when you noticed how quiet Sans was. He was looking at the table, but you weren’t sure because the white pinpricks of his eyes were gone, leaving empty sockets in your view. His mouth was in a straight line. Concerned you shook him slightly. 

 

He blinked and looked at you, the pinpricks back in his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” You asked, really concern for him. Should you stop?

 

He nodded and waved his hand. “i’m alright. what happened after that?”

 

“W-well, I was locked up in a room for a while a-and . . . some bad things happened while I was there.” You didn’t have the courage to tell him what happened. It took a really long time to tell your parents what happened to you and you developed a phobia of dark places. “But the police found me and she’s locked up in jail now.” You stroked the back of your hand, trying to calm your shaking fingers. You were kinda ashamed with yourself for not moving on from what happened.

 

You jumped a bit when you saw a bony hand placed on top of yours. Your head snapped to look at him.

 

He looked at you with a gentle expression, “i know how hard it is to forget bad things that happened. i gotta say i have them sometimes. the nightmares. but that doesn’t mean you’re weak when you have them. it’s not something we can control. you’re actually really strong ‘cause you’re still living your life despite the nightmares haunting you.” He paused and rubbed your cheek, “ ** _never_**  think you’re weak when you have them.” He looked straight into your eyes and you felt right then and there that he was actually staring into your soul.

 

You blushed and nodded your head, “O-okay.” You stammered, feeling quite flustered all of a sudden.

 

He smiled his toothy grin (which you admitted was charming) and patted your head, “good. now how about we start digging in? cause i don’t think i have the  _guts_  to ignore the food.”

 

You giggled and nodded your head. The both of you ate your dinner in a comfortable silence. You glanced at him, seeing him eating his fries with a heap of ketchup while also drinking said ketchup straight from the bottle. He caught you staring and winked at you. You blushed and turned back to your food, your stomach full of butterflies.

 

Oh god, you were starting to fall for him. Literally. But you didn’t mind. No wonder your past relationships didn’t work out for you. Because apparently you’re into skeletons, you thought as you giggled to yourself and leaned into Sans unconsciously, your head placed on his collarbone. You didn’t see him blush a cyan blue nor his ridiculously happy grin as he patted your head. The both of you stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit that kudos button if you enjoyed! :D and to those who's been reading my other fic of AsrielxReader, Finally Meeting The One and requested a sequel, please be noted that i WILL be making a sequel. i'm going to make it multiple chapters just for you guys :)


	6. A Call from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a call from your adorable sibling

Uh hey guys :D I'm . . . ~~back~~. No actually, I'll be away for like uhhh *squints and looks at the calendar* 3 weeks. I'm having my finals tomorrow and it ends on 17th April. So be sure to to greet me with hugs and cookies when I come back eue Nah, I'll greet you guys with cookies. Just gimme hugs. I WUV EM.

I am an idiot. I wasn't aware that my asks was off. welp, i've turned it on now. Ask away. [Cookie's tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/)

Beta'ed by [rosesandspades713](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713)

* * *

 

The both of you headed back to his place. The moment you sat down on the couch your phone started to vibrate. You checked the screen and saw a familiar number calling.

 

“Hey, I gotta take this. You mind?” Sans just got out of the kitchen, a mug in his hand while the other was in his pocket. He waved the mug lazily.

 

“nah, they would feel  _rejected_  if i do.”

 

You chuckled at his joke and hit the answer button, “Nǐ hǎo?”(1)

 

“Jiějiě!(2) You haven’t called me for two days! I was getting really worried!” a familiar young voice shouted out angrily.

 

You cringed and rubbed at your abused ear buds, thinking that you deserved that since you haven’t contacted your younger sibling in-all-but-blood in a while.  You smiled fondly when you remembered the first time you’ve found them. You were still young at that time, in your teens, when you saw a bundle in a dark alley. You didn’t know what you were thinking but you rushed into that alley when you heard a heart-wrenching cry. You always had a soft spot for children, you literally insisted to take care of your neighbor’s baby when you were 12. You cradled the bundle close to you and you saw two large watery blue eyes looking at you. You thought they were peering into your soul and you instantly fell in love. It took a lot of convincing to your parents for adoption, but after saying you’d take full responsibility for them they relented and insisted they took care of the baby and for you to focus on your studies. You knew that after your . . .  _incident_  that your parents were a bit hesitant for another child so you literally took most of the responsibility of taking care of the baby. You fed them, washed them and taught them. You’d never forget when they looked at you and uttered their first word, “ma”. They squealed with happiness when you blew a raspberry on their tummy. Your heart was filled with so much warmth when they called you that, but you had to correct them and called your mother mama and called you their sister. You’ve secretly longed for them to call you mama again but you would never admit that to anyone, ever, you wouldn’t even write it in your super secret diary that you stashed between the bed. You were cut out of your musings when your little sibling called at you with a worried tone. You instantly reassured them.

 

“I’m fine, really Alec. I’m sorry for not calling and making you worried. It seems that I’ve been caught up with my work and forgot to call you.” You heard them mutter something under their breath. You were pretty sure you heard them say “idiot big sister with her lies” or something along that line. You chuckled and couldn’t help but feel torn on amusement or exasperated since they know that no matter how busy you were with your work and assignments you would certainly call them daily at least once a day. It was the promise you made to them when they wouldn’t stop crying and sulking when you got your acceptance letter to the university that you were currently studying at.

 

“How about I come home this weekend? We can make your favorite cookies.” You heard a cry of joy from the other line.

 

“Yay! I want to make red velvet this time! And can you make buttercream for the filling?" they asked excitedly and began to list things both of you could do together. You smiled fondly and responded when it was appropriate; you even told them of your new friends.

 

“Wow! You made new friends with monsters?! Can I meet them jiějiě? Pretty please with cherry and rainbow sprinkles on top?” You gave an exasperated sigh just for show but literally you were gushing inside of how cute they were.

 

“Of course love. Just promise me to be on your best behavior.”

 

“Shì(3) jiějiě!” they said excitedly.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you this weekend. Be good. Give my love to mom and papa. I love you tiānshǐ(4). Zàijiàn(5).” You ended the call and let out a small sigh. It was a Thursday, so you didn’t have to wait long. You were going to see your family; your soul was filled with warmth as you remembered your parents and your little angel. They were your anchor whenever you remembered that horrible day. They gave you strength. They gave you determination.

 

“kid? ya alright there?” You opened your eyes, since when did you close them in the first place? And looked at Sans and gave him a smile upon seeing his worried face.

 

“I’m fine. Just remembering my family.”

 

“heh. if i didn’t know any better i would’ve thought you were talking to your kid. you sounded like tori reprimanding frisk. the kid always  _goat_  into trouble.”

 

You laughed and wiped an imaginary tear at your eye, “Bravo Sans. Wasn’t expecting that one.”

 

He chuckled and shrugged, “what can i say? i’m a pretty  _humerus_  guy.”

 

You rolled your eyes, “That one is old. It’s a  _bone_ strosity.”

 

Sans' eye sockets widened and he stared at you. You froze and stared back, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Did you say something wrong?

 

Suddenly, Sans let out a roar of laughter, clutching his imaginary stomach and his form shaking. You couldn’t help but laugh with him. His laughter was contagious and so carefree. It kinda made your heart beat wildly and your tummy do somersaults because YOU were the one that made him laugh this way.

 

The front door banged open.

 

“BROTHER! WHAT IS WRONG?! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?!” A tall lanky skeleton stood there, with a red scarf and what you assumed to be an armor costume.

 

Huh, Sans never told you he had a brother. 

* * *

Nǐ hǎo - Hello

Jiějiě - Older sister

Shì - Yes

Tiānshǐ - Angel

Zàijiàn - Goodbye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kind of boring. I wanted to add more but since I'm busy with my finals I couldn't really concentrate on plotting much. So await for the next chaptah. It will surely be interesting. Maybe a certain skeleton having a date? Maybe. Maybe not. >u>


	7. Papyrus and Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally meet Sans's brother.  
> you also meet Sans's brother's fiancee.  
> and you got to know about her quite a lot.

Hello my lovely chocochipsters a.k.a readers! I'm backkkkkkk! I feel like I've been awoken from the dead, which is a tiny bit true. I felt like a zombie during my exams, and surprisingly, I did kinda good! I just hope I don't have to repeat any papers e.e So I'm on my semester's break! I'll _try_ to update frequently. I have all this plot in my head that is dying to be written. AND I'm already starting on my other story's sequel. Maybe I'll post a glimpse of it in my [tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/). Ask me questions, or request a fic or follow there! I am **_SO_** happy that you guys are enjoying what I've been writing :) All your kudos, comments and hits made my day.

Sorry for my rambling! This is beta'ed by the lovely [rosesandspades713](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/pseuds/rosesandspades713).

On with the chapter!

* * *

So there you are, sitting at the kitchen table, with Sans next to you and his brother opposite to him. Opposite to you was a lady about your age, maybe younger. She had thick wavy black hair and deep brown eyes that were expressing so much emotion and you could literally tell that her eyes was shining with amusement and curiosity. Thin pink lips was pulled up in a smirk. She had a nose piercing; a shiny ruby that complimented her slightly tan skin. Long story short, she was smoking hot.

 

“So,” she purred, “This your girl, Sansy?” Her smirk got wider, it was pure evil.

 

You felt your face starting to warm, and you were pretty sure your ears were pink now. You glanced at Sans from the corner of your eyes and your heart immediately started to pound.

 

Oh god, he was bright blue!

 

“aren’t ya supposed to start making dinner, j?!” His whole skull was lit with blue, and he was trembling a bit. You were starting to get worried, did the comment upset him that much? You suddenly felt self-conscious, of course he wouldn’t like you! He was amazing, smart, funny, cute, loyal, fantastic, cute, brilliant, magnificent, did you mention cute?  


While you were . . . Well, you. You were nothing special, you had a couple of good friends but you were never the social butterfly. You preferred your space, you didn’t mind being alone. Technically not quite true, you always wanted someone. Someone to be always be there for you. No matter the consequences, good or bad. You’ve dated before but you never felt quite right with them. They didn’t feel like they were meant for you. But Sans . . . could be the one. But who were you kidding, Sans would never look at you like that. You were just his student, his friend. You could never be his special person.

 

You were getting depressed just thinking about it, but you didn’t know that the person in front of you seemed to notice your mood.

 

“So, what’s your name? I’m Jessica, but everyone calls me Jess.” She grinned at you and you were instantly grateful for the interruption of your thoughts.

 

“I’m .” You gave her what you hoped was a friendly smile.

 

“IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU ! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, AND I HOPE WE WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!” Sans’ brother, Papyrus sure had character; you were slightly overwhelmed.

 

“Pappy, hun, I think you should talk a tiny wee bit softly, or you might scare her off.”

 

“O-of course! I am very sorry ! I did not mean to scare you.” Papyrus looked at you with guilt filled eyes. You suddenly felt your heart breaking at his expression and also felt the need to comfort him.

 

“It’s okay Papyrus. I’m just not used to people,” you confessed sheepishly, giving him a small smile.

 

Papyrus gasped. “Have no fear human, I, The Great Papyrus, have a strong feeling that we will be the best of friends.” He then proceeded to do a heroic pose which made you giggle. He was definitely starting to grow on you.

 

“Right! I’ve better start getting dinner ready! We’re having guests in a few. Care to stay for dinner, ?” Jess looked expectantly at you.

 

“Well I don’t want to intrude . . .” You'd hate to bother them.

 

“Oh you’re not intruding anything. We’re just having a couple of close friends over. I can feed a few more.” She winked at you and gave you a grin.

 

You smiled at her, “Okay. But let me help you in the kitchen at least.” She was making a face and you knew she was going to refuse. “No buts.”  


She gave you a look, “Alright, you can help me with the prep.”  


You gave her a huge grin. Victory.

 

* * *

 

 

The both of you were in the kitchen making dinner. The brothers were cleaning up the house, well more like Papyrus was doing the cleaning while Sans was sleeping on the couch.

 

“So . . . Are you and Papyrus a couple?” You couldn’t help but ask. You remembered she was calling him with an endearment name.

 

Jess blushed with a small happy smile, “Actually I’m his fiancée.” She showed you the ring on her left hand. It was a small silver band with an orange fire opal in between two tiny lapis lazuli. It was definitely different, but you couldn’t help but think it suits her.

 

“Congratulations! How did you two meet?” You were always a sucker for happily ever afters, and you couldn’t contain your eagerness in knowing her story.

 

“Well . . . Papyrus and I meet under awkward circumstances. I . . . don’t know my parents. My guardian found me at the park. I was left there, behind the bushes, where no one can see. My guardian, a nice old man, heard a whimper from the bushes and found me. He told me that I was the most beautiful baby he ever met.” She smiled sadly, eyes downcast and misty. “He taught me to do chores, how to cook, how to fight. He was a father and a friend to me. Whenever I did something wrong, like get in a fight or something he would pat my head and sit there quietly for hours. Usually after the first 15 minutes, I would cry my eyes out and apologize to him. He never said anything and only gave me a smile. He died when I was 12. I had no one else to turn to. I had to survive on my own. I worked 4 jobs at different restaurants to pay the bill. But it wasn’t enough and soon I was kicked out. I became homeless for 6 years. I just wandered aimlessly, I lost hope. I even thought of just killing myself.” She sobbed and the dam broke. You immediately went to soothe her, but she just continued, “But one day, Grillby found me sleeping beside the dumpster behind his bar. He woke me and silently led me to the bar’s kitchen. He gave me a free burger and fries. God they were the best food I’ve ever tasted.” She chuckled as she seems to recall those memories, “He offered me a job, a place to stay. I thought I was dreaming and pinched myself 10 times. It hurt like hell but I was convinced I wasn’t dreaming. 3 weeks I’ve been working there and by the first week I got to know Sans. We became good friends. And on my 5th week of working there, he brought Papyrus with him. Apparently Sans told him about me and Papyrus wanted to meet me. When I first laid my eyes on him, I felt my . . . soul begin thumping wildly but I ignored it. We talked, became fast friends and only a week of knowing each other he asked me on a date.” She then looked directly at you, eyes serious, “I was hesitant at first, thinking it was too fast. But I said yes, because he gave me hope. All these kind people, they gave me hope. Hope of being someone important in their lives, Papyrus’s life. To be loved and to love. I was always haunted with negative thoughts after my guardian’s death. I always thought I was unwanted. A mistake. But they prove me wrong. And I am forever grateful for that. Papyrus asked me to marry him only a month of being a couple. And since we were already in a fast pace relationship, I said yes. That was the best day of my life.” She gave you a smile. “I know we just met but I know you’ll be part of the family. Our family. I can see it in your eyes, you love Sans don’t you?”

 

You immediately nodded without hesitating, “I do.”  


She grinned broadly, “Then tell him girl. He loves you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit that kudos button if you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I promise to make the next one much more interesting. comment me of what you think about this chapter :)  
> Hope ya'll have a great day my chocochipsters! Stay tune for the next chapter ~


	8. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words. Writer's block.

After the two of you finished cooking dinner, the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of guests.

 

“I’ll get it!” Papyrus exclaimed loudly, and you heard the door being opened with quite a lot of force.

 

“Everyone! I am so glad that you could come for dinner!”

 

You and Jess finished setting up the table and went to greet the new arrivals. You saw a tall lady (she was as almost as tall as Papyrus) with blue  skin, a cool pirate eye patch on her left eye and her right eye was yellow with her pupil a slit vertically, fin-like ears and sharp teeth that was pulled into a huge grin. Next to her stood a reptile or dinosaur-like lady with yellow skin and brown warm eyes clad with glasses. Then you saw a familiar person. It was Toriel! She was with a tall (very very very tall) goat man with a blonde beard, he had large curved horns on top his head contrasting with Toriel’s small horns, friendly blue eyes with a matching friendly grin.

 

Suddenly you were enveloped into a surprise hug, you looked down and saw a head full of brown shoulder length hair. The head tipped up to look at you and large joyful (with a hint of mischief) brown eyes peered at you, and your heart felt tight and your eyes were watering, because _oh god_ , this little cinnamon roll is about the same age as your baby and  ** _god_** , you miss your little angel and great now you were sobbing and you’re probably a mess right now.

 

Someone gently rubbed your shoulders and you saw it was Jess and her face was full of concern.

 

“You alright, hun?”

 

You slowly nodded your head and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. A thumb brushed your tears away and slowly cupped both of your cheeks, you didn’t have to open your eyes to know who it was, the smell of old books and ketchup filled your senses.

 

“you okay, babe?”

 

You froze and your eyes shot open, feeling him tensing. But you snuggled closer to him and gave him a shy smile, “Yeah. I just miss my lil baby back home.”

 

His eyes softened and pulled you even closer, he didn’t know why, but it felt so right having you next to him, pressed close to him like this. He’d never felt this before, and it scared him a little, having strong feelings like this besides his family, but he thinks he can do this, he can take it all in stride, if it’s for you, especially for you. His teeth graze softly against your temple, “we’ll meet them soon, darl.”

 

Your heart leaps with joy, “W-we?”, you ask quietly.

 

He gave a nervous grin, “if you don’t want to-“

 

You immediately cut him off with a soft kiss on his cheek, “No, no, we sounds perfectly fine.”

 

His soul soars to the sky,  _oh Asgore_ , he hopes he gets the right message but he guess that you were feeling the same thing he’s feeling.

 

And he was happy. Very. Scratch that, there was no word suitable enough to express how happy he felt.

 

slow down, sans. take it nice and slow.

 

He took a shaky deep breath and noticed that everyone else seemed to move to the dining room to give you and him some space, and he felt immensely grateful for having understanding friends.

 

well here goes nothing.

 

“."

You peered up to look at him in the eyes.

 

“would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

Oh god oh god oh god, he’s asking you on a DATE!

 

Inside you were a mess, your heart was pounding so loudly that the whole room seemed to echo the sound back to you, you were sweating from nerves and you’re kinda sure that your body was shaking.

 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself.

 

“Yeah! Yes, I would love to go with you. The date. I mean, I-um” You were kinda embarrassed over your enthusiastic reply.

 

Sans was looking at you with fondness. He was filled with warmth. You said yes. Yes. He was prepared if you rejected his invitation but he was more caught off guard by your eager acceptance. He was sure you’d decline.

 

As far as he know, humans were attracted to their own kind.

 

You were full of surprises.

 

And he  _loved_  it.

 

“c’mon. they’re probably waiting for us to start dinner.” He tugs your hand towards the kitchen and to the dining table which was already occupied except for two seats.

 

He pulled the chair and gestured for you to sit on it. You blushed. You never got this much attention from your exes. You thought you weren’t much of a romantic at heart. Guess Sans proved you wrong.

 

You kinda liked the attention. But you only wanted to receive it from him. And for him to only give this kind of treatment to you. It made your heart sour thinking he ever done this to anyone else. And you should’ve feel quite worried for the possessive feeling you felt towards Sans. But it feels like you were supposed to be for each other. A perfect match. A soulmate. How can something be wrong when it feels so right?

 

But you were definitely scared of one thing though. What if Sans doesn’t feel the same way?


End file.
